


This One Twink In My Class x Five Of The Guys In My Class By Tsumugi Shirogane

by habitsayss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, dedicated shitpost, everyone is ooc, fanfic but its written by tsumugi, shitpost, tsumugi bullying kaede, tsumugi's shitty self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: Ok so theres this one little shit in my class named kokichi and i ship him with like five of the guys in my class so i wrote a fic about them lmao





	1. New Kid

Kokichi walks into class on his first day of a new school and is nervous, but immediately smiles when he sees that most of the guys in his class are hot. (author's note:sorry ryoma and korekiyo ur not cute enough to be with my boy) he immediately goes up to kaito who is yelling because he doesnt do anything else and says "hi im your long lost twin and im here to steal your toenails" 

kaito screams and yells more because hes kaito and goes "WHAT THE HELL DUDE YOURE TOO MUCH OF A TWINK TO BE MY BROTHER" 

kokichi nehehes and says "yeah cause its a lie lmao im kokichi im the new kid"

"y-yeah whatever youre annoying and you suck" kaito looked away and blushed because hes a macho tsundere while maki stared at them with anger even though shes totally a lesbian i can sENSE IT

shuichi was also there and started talking to kokichi and they got along because kokichi is a shota and shuichi is basically a really tall shota lets be honest and twink solidarity is totally a thing so now theyre besties i guess. 

kokichi then went to meet someone else and bumped into the prettiest most interesting girl ever and she had long blue hair and pretty blue eyes and she was so cool and everyone loved her except kaede bc she sucks nobody likes her anyway. 

"oh im sorry" kokichi apologized for bumping into the girl

"oh no its okay! youre new right? im tsumugi and im the most popular girl in school"

"wow really" kokichi mused "will you be my best friend?"

"yeah totally!" and thats how tsumugi and kokichi became best friends and tsumugi got her first guy friend because whenever shes friends with guys they fall in love with her but not kokichi because hes gay so theyre besties

the teacher then comes in and starts class and introduces kokichi "this is kokichi hes a new student so be nice to him" then she turned to kokichi "you can sit between rantaro and kiibo" and so kokichi goes and sits down and blushes because hes inbetween two cute guys

rantaro turns to him and whispers "hi im hot and mysterious and my name is rantaro"

"im kokichi ur really hot"

"youre very perceptive"

"thank you"

then class continued until the teacher had kaede hand out worksheets because shes an ass kisser teachers pet little bitch who took my mew ichigo flashlight and gave it to the teacher once because its against school rules or whatever what a bitch

kiibo turned to kokichi and asked "can i borrow a pencil" 

"yeah sure u want a mechanical one im guessing?"

"how dARE YOU THATS ROBOPHOBIC"

"oops lmao"

"its okay i forgive you because youre cute and the protaginist"

"nice u still want a mechanical pencil"

"yeah thanks"

"no problem"

and then class continued and kokichi got a 100 on the worrksheet because hes super smart (authors note:he is actually really smart its scary) and so did tsumugi and kaede got a 0 because she was talking to miu whos her little bitch that agrees with everything she says fuck both of them

later kokichi goes outside for free period and almost steps in a puddle but gonta quickly stops him and puts his jacket down and says "here gonta is gentleman and gentleman usually help pretty lady but kokichi pretty too so gonta also help!"

kokichi blushed and said "ok but watch this" and walked around the puddle like That Bitch 

gonta blushed in shock and gasped "wow so smart!!"

and they spent the rest of free time together and skipped class to go make out in the woods or whatever they do in afternoon classes(author's note:seriously they dissapear during free time every day and i never see them until the end of the day like where????? do????? you go???????)

and then the day ended and everyone went home except for kaede who got detention because shes a bitch lmao


	2. kokichi gets a date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter the twink goes out with the twunk

before school on the second day kokichi was standing by the fountian and thinking about his dead parents and being really sad about it when shuihci came up to him and sat down next to him

"h-hey k-k-kokichi" shuichi said snapping kokichi out of his trance

"oh hi shuichi whats up"

"y-you look-ked s-sad"

"oh yeah i was thinking about my parents"

"a-are the-y n-n-ice?"

"theyre dead"

"oh"

kokichi sighed and looked at the cherry trees leaning foreward to catch a petal that he studied for a long time(authors note:he does this a lot where he just picks up a thing and looks at it for an unnervingly long amount of time) 

"hey shuichi"

"y-y-yeah?"

"wanna go on a date after school?"

shuichis orbs lit up but then he frowned "s-sorry i c-cant i have t-t-to hang out w-with k-kaede"

kokichi frowned and looked away before he ran away crying and kaede came up to shuichi to keep him from going after kokichi 

* * *

kokichi ran to an empty science room where kiibo was doing science stuff but kokichi didnt see him so when he shut the door he hugged his knees and cried

kiibo heard him and looked up "kokichi? what are you doing here?"

kokichi looked up and frowned "i got rejected because kaede stole my bf" he sobbed

kiibo looked heartbroken for kokichi and hugged him "how about i take you on a date instead?"

kokichi sniffled "really?"

"yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa im sorry theres so much angst in this chapter guys  
-mugi


	3. kokichi gets a date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where kiibo and shuichi have a fistfight while rantaro steals their man lmao goteem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gAWSH thank u all for the love and kudos !!! i'm sorry this took so long, kaede almost found my ao3 so i had to stay on the dl for a while so she wouldn't tell anyone she's such a bitch guys oh my god  
\- mugi

kiibo and kokichi went to the cafe after school and they walked inside and tsumugi was working there because a girl has to get payed somehow

"TSUMUGI!?!?" kokichi gasped "what are you doing here??"

"oh i work here" tsumugi answered "my parents are dead so i need to support myself" 

"oh me too!" kokichi smiled back

"wait tsumugi dont you live in a mansion???" kiibo asked

"shhhh fanfiction logic" tsumugi winked at kiibo

kiibo blushed because tsumugi is really pretty but ouma glared at him jealously so he stopped

"anyway what can i get you guys?" tsumugi asked happily

"can i have a coffee with an ungodly amount of sugar?" (authors note:he actually drinks coffee like this where does he get that much sugar idk but can u hook a bitch up like damn) kokichi ordered and kiibo paid because he doesnt drink anything since hes a robot

meanwhile on the other side of the store kaede was yelling at shuichi because shes a bitch and eventually stormed off to go make out with miu or something and shuichi sighed like an emo and probably had welcome to the black parade playing in his head or something. he looked up from his emo session for a second and saw kokichi and kiibo having a cute coffee date and growled angerly, remembering that that could have been him if he hadnt wasted his time with kaede who is a bitch and is now pissed at kiibo for stealing his man

shuichi marched over to the table and kokichi gasped 

"shuichi???? what are you doing here???" he he gasped in shock

"you had your chance shuichii, go away" kiibo frowned

"no fuck you kiibo fight me"  
  
  
"okay"

and they started fighting(author's note:i dont know how to write fight scenes sorry lol) and while they fought rantaro tapped on kokichi's shoulder

"hey you wanna get out of here?"

"yeah sure"

and they left while kiibo and shuichi were fighting and had no idea they both just got cucked by rantaro 


End file.
